The Godcaptain
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: You voted on it. It's not as funny as I hoped. Ok, Zoro convinces Luffy to watch the Godfather with him. After consideration Luffy starts to rule the ship like an Italian mafia leader. And he's about to make someone An offer he can't refuse. Oneshot.


**One Piece: The God captain **

You voted! And your story by most popular demand was the god captain. So sit back- and enjoy the story.

Luffy felt powerless. He always thought of himself as a good captain, and that every one was treated fairly. That was until Zoro let him watch the Godfather. There was such power, such demand for what needed to be done, it was unbelievable.

He had been silent and innocent for too long. Luffy had decided to become... the God Captain.

There was a soft thud as Luffy jumped into the clean white suit. He adjusted his hat, and started to work. It was only a matter of time.

Later that morning...

Zoro paused as he heard a eerie tune drift around the ship from one of the cabins. It was dark, mysterious, sort of... Italian. And low-and-behold there in the cabin, stroking a piece of meat, was Luffy.

"Hey ,Luffy -er- I mean Godfather. What may I do for you?" he asked with a fake Italian accent.

Luffy straightened his suit. " Ah Zoro. My dear friend. I have a little assignment for you." he said hoarsely.

Zoro stared at Luffy. " Did you stick cotton balls in your mouth?" he questioned, noticing the white lining his mouth. Luffy gestured towards a chair, before the desk. "Come sit. Yes it is cotton. The finest in all the CVS 's." he boasted.

The green haired teen watched as the boy lit a in scent, pretending it was a cigar. " I want you to take care of this man." he demanded, throwing a picture at him. Zoro picked up the picture. " Sanji" he said. Luffy grinned. " Yeah- that's the one." Luffy said, biting into the meat.

Zoro smiled. " Yes Godfather- anything else?" he asked respectfully. Luffy 'puffed' the smoke from the lavender in scent, there was no way he would start smoking, so pretend would have to do. " I want you make him an offer he can't refuse" Luffy sneered.

The first mate's eyes widened. " Yes Godfather." he chuckled. Luffy raised his hand. " No worries. Eh- Zoro. Kiss the hat" he said calmly. Zoro leaned down and kissed the boy's straw hat. "No worries Godfather- I'll be back in time for lasagna." he chirped.

Sunlight broke through the window and shone on Sanji. "Ah- a beautiful day." he cooed to no one. The cook stretched his arms, and spied a lump under his covers. "Huh, Nami -swan?" he asked quietly.

His pale hand shook as he drew back the rose pink blankets. His eyes widened in fear. There lying in his bed, was the warped and mangled remains of his favorite frying pan. The bacon grease dripped over him and the covers were soaked with it.

"Agh!

Agh!

Agh!

Agh!

Agh!'' he cried into the cool morning air. He ran out of the cabin, still soaked in grease, in tears. "Luffy!" he cried, running into the God captain's office. Luffy stared at the man, crumpled on the floor, sobbing quietly. " Rise." he demanded. Sanji shook as he rose to his feet.

"Luffy, my pan. It- it was all warped, the grease, the grease." he stammered. Luffy walked over to Sanji. "Sanji -san. You have been on my ship for a while. Meals are always a pleasure. But we've had some problems." he said, shaking some ashes onto Sanji. "P-problems" the blonde asked. Luffy ruffled his raven locks.

"Mmm, you know Zoro is like my family. I saved him from the street, made him my own, and gave him somewhere to start over. So why do you degrade him?" Luffy asked, staring into Sanji's one eye. Sanji tried to clear his throat, but nothing came out. This Luffy scared him... what happened to innocent Luffy?

"Don't ever do it again- comprende." he said hoarsely. Sanji nodded, hugging Luffy's feet. " Yes Godfather!! I will sir!" he cried. Luffy smiled. This was fun.

That afternoon...

Nami burst into Luffy's office. "You! What did you do to Sanji! That's 25,000 beli as a debt." she exclaimed. Luffy looked up at the ugly orange haired woman. "I'm sorry," he directed at Usopp, who was seated in the room. " I spoil her. She should be navigating when she's lying around." he apologized.

The 17 year old turned to Nami. "You, this is the first time you come to my hammock. You don't bring a cup of coffee ,you don't show me no respect, you don't even say -Hi Godfather!-" he said sternly. The girl stood still. "You are an idiot. We want old Luffy back." she said sternly.

Luffy closed his eyes. "Really now. This just you," he asked. Nami twitched, there was no answer. Zoro raised his hand. ' I like new Luffy. He let's me hurt Sanji." he boasted. Luffy loosened the tie around his neck. "Ok- I'll be old Luffy. But Zoro can still wail on Sanji" he commented.

That night...

"Good, we're back to normal" Nami said. Sanji stood up straight as Zoro entered the room. "Would sir like a drink?" he asked nervously. Zoro thought a moment. "Make it quick, or your face hits the deck." he threatened. Luffy sat at the table, with half the contents in his mouth already. " I like us the way we are." Zoro nudged Luffy. "Hey, I rented Godfather 2. Wanna watch". Luffy's eyes lit up. "Yeah!!"


End file.
